Marketplace
The Marketplace was added to the game on February 25, 2010 as a replacement for the Godfather. You must reach level 15 before you can access the Marketplace. Rewards Card 215 - 1 Card Punch 440 - 2 Card Punches 700 - 3 Card Punches 1,000 - 4 Card Punches To get you started, if you've made a purchase within the last 2 weeks, your Marketplace Rewards Card will already include 1 punch! Purchasing RPs just got a bit more rewarding, so get some now! |Mafia Wars Blog}} All Items VIP Membership VIP Membership benefits work on a tiered system offering increasing value for money depending on the duration of uninterrupted membership. If you cancel your membership and then sign up again later you will restart from the lowest tier again. :See also: VIP Membership, VIP Loot Daniela's Deal Daniela's Deal offers you the oppertunity to make a long term investment. Make a one-time initial investment of 260 (taken instantly) and collect 10 every week for 52 weeks doubling your investment. Collection is available each Saturday, all day. But don't forget or you will miss out. Each time you collect you are also given an exclusive offer to purchase the newest Limited Edition Loot items from the Marketplace at a discounted rate. Earn Reward Points Here you can earn Reward Points by completing offers. Remember these can cost real cash. Pawn Shop The Pawn Shop is run by Trader Goh. He offers you to trade your old loot for new items. Depending on which item you want you have to trade , , or items. There is also a Reward Points cost for each item. For a list of items check Trader Goh's Pawn Shop. Stat Items Limited Edition Loot This section contains various equipment items available as the base price of 35. New items are added regularly (multiple items per week). For a list of items released into the Marketplace see the page. :See also: , , , , Boosts Boosts offer one-time-use or temporary benefits in game play and are sold in packs of 10. Various boosts are available in other areas of the game and as part of limited time special events. The following is a list of boosts that are permanently available from the Marketplace. :See also: Crates Crates are boxes available that offer you a random item (or items). The potential items for each crate are known but you can not choose which item is granted. New crates are introduced regularly each with its own unique set of items not available elsewhere in the game. Crates are available at a cost of 12 for a single crate or 35 for three crates. The quality of the items in a crate varies and the chances of getting an item of certain qualities follows the basic rules below. 60% chance for items 30% chance for items 10% chance for items :For a full list of previously and currently available crates see the Crates page. Playing Cards Collectable Stat Cards are available through the Marketplace or from the Collections page at a cost of 15 for a single card and 42 for three cards. Each set of cards contains 5 series (or hands) and a Reward series. As you complete a single series (or hand) you are presented with a reward card that opens up the chance to loot an exclusive equipment item is a specified City/District. Complete all 5 series (and therefor the whole set) to automatically complete the Reward series and be granted a mastery item. :See also: Collectable Stat Cards. Special Loot The Special Loot section of the Marketplace contains a list of various Consumable items available and used throughout the game. The item costs vary but generally follow the pattern of 1 each for job consumables that can also be crafted for free, 2 for 1 for job consumables that can not be crafted, and 10 for 10 for boss fight consumables. :See also: Fight Club Items here can be purchased using Victory Coins earned from fighting and robbing. Various items and boosts become available as you increase your fight mastery level and earn the four related Achievements. The maximum fight mastery level required to open up all items is 21 but your mastery level can continue far beyond this. :See also: Fight Club, Fight Mastery, Achievements#Fight Achievements Group Sales :See also: Group Sales, Features No Longer Available Loyalty Program The Loyalty Program is an installment where you can earn items by clicking news feed, accepting gifts,... There are 4 Loyalty settings. You start out as , then , then and finally . You earn Loyalty Points to buy items. Items increase in attack, defense and price in each tier. :See also: Loyalty Program Daily Chance Every week there is a Mafia Wars Lottery called the Daily Chance. You get a free ticket every 24 hours or you can get them free from Mystery Bags or The Daily Take. You can also buy then at a cost of 2 each. To submit a ticket in the lottery you much choose 5 numbers (or use the random number generator). With every ticket submitted you earn 1 ticket progress mark (max of 6) which can be redeemed for increasingly better bonuses. You may submit a maximum of 50 tickets per week. At the end of each week the lottery numbers are calculated and prizes awarded based on how many numbers you got correct from any single ticket. There is also a collection associated with the daily chance feature. :See also: Daily Chance, Daily Chance CollectionCategory:Marketplace Category:Fight Club Category:Loyalty Program Category:Daily Chance Category:Trader Goh Category:Consumables Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Vehicles Category:Animals Category:Crates Category:Group Sale Category:VIP Membership Category:Daniela's Deal Category:Collectable Stat Cards